When Everything Falls Apart
by RedWillow03
Summary: Wally's having a rough day and when everything goes bad, Artemis is there to listen. Lots of Spitfire fluff (ADHD, Hurt, Comfort, Some language not a lot though)


**Hi, guys so here is my second story, it has a lot of fluff and it's something really close to my heart. So, I hope you all really like it!**

 _x plus of minus the y is equal or greater than the value of b_

"It's got to be nine…unless its ¼ …who am I kidding I don't get this.." Wally threw his pencil on to the paper in an angry huff,

Artemis walked into the living room, "Don't get what, Baywatch, and what'd that paper ever do to you."

"It's nothing." Wally stated, frustration tugging at the edge of his voice. He still blamed arteries for Roy not joining the team. He started to gather his things to go when "S***" Wally cursed as his hand started to vibrate.

Artemis looked up shocked to see the speedster vibrating in and out of super speed. Wally started to dig through his backpack and looking for something.. "Ohh..Come on not now." Wally mumbled trying to go through his bad.

Artemis just sat there and stared, there was nothing she could do.

"Finally…ohh thank God I'd thought I'd left it at home." Wally, breathed a sigh of relief, shakily grabbing a small bottle from his bag and speed to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water shakily he could barely hold it while he was vibrating. He opened the bottle took out a pill and swallowed.

Artemis still sat gape-mouthed in a chair on the couch. Wally began to come back into focus and slowed down. "What the hell was that!?" Artemis shouted.

Wally leaned against the wall and slid down, burying his head in his hands still trying to catch his breath. "Nothing Artemis… Just leave me alone." His eyes started to water threatening to spill over.

Artemis could see the frustration and anger written all over his face. "No. I want to know what the hell I just saw?" She knew she should just go away and mind her own business. She knew what it was like to have others burying their heads in things they didn't understand.

"You didn't see anything! And it's not any of your business anyway." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Well, it's my business what goods on in the team." She huffed starting to walk back towards her room.

"Wait" Wally whispered in one of the smallest voices she'd ever heard. Artemis stopped but didn't look back "Fine… no use hiding it now, but you have to promise not to tell anyone on the team ever."

Artemis turned around and gave the speedster a questioning look. "Fine." Artemis walked toward where Wally sat on the ground in the kitchen and sat down next to him.

She sat there for what felt like hours "Well it all started in fourth grade…" Wally didn't meet her eyes as he talked and red flushed his pale skin.

"… I was one of those kids who could never sit still, always fidgeted…sure I got alright grades but nothing up to what my dad expected of me. Finally, my teacher had had enough and so she sent a note home to my parents asking them to get me tested."

"Wait…for like STD's?" She asked

"No. Don't be stupid. I was in fourth grade?" A bit of a smile returned to his grim face. "She wanted me to get tested for… like learning differences… ADD, APD, Dyslexia.. that kind of testing.

"Ohhh," Artemis said, feeling silly for such a stupid assumption.

"So, they took me to get tested and all that stuff. Found out I had ADHD…" Wally's eyes wouldn't meet hers again.

"What's…that?" Artemis had to ask

"Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, symptoms include; inattention, hyperactivity, poor decision making, impulsivity etcetera etcetera…. Anyway, they put me on meds, changed around my classes to get more individualized help…it was fine I guess not a whole lot changed. Bullies had new ammo though, but they never bothered me that much."

Artemis could tell he was lying about the bully thing but let it slide though she still didn't really see how this related to the whole phasing in and out of super speed thing.

"That all changed when I got my speed…" Wally started again

"Wait…hold the phone you weren't born with super speed. I thought it was genetic and stuff." Artemis was shocked…flabbergasted at such a realization.

A small laugh escaped wally and a grin spread across his face "One, don't interrupt. Its rude. Two it is genetic. And three the Flash Is not my father, we are in no way related by blood."

"Then how do you know him?"

"He's my aunt's husband, and I didn't even know he was the flash until after they were married and stuff. Even before I was obsessed with the Flash thought he was better than all the other Leaguers. When I found the journal that had the experiment that gave him super speed in it. I knew I had to try it. So, I stole the journal and a few possibly illegal chemicals from his attic and tried the experiment in my garage."

"Well, that still doesn't explain everything. Artemis stated matter o factly

"Wow, you may be more impatient than me."

"Get to the point."

"Ok… so after doing the experiment and accidentally putting myself in a coma for like a month. I woke up went home with my parents we thought I hadn't gotten super speed cause the coma only lasted a month and I couldn't well run. For like three weeks I was super sad because I hadn't gotten powers and I was grounded for using illegal chemicals…again. Everything went back to normal until like two weeks after I woke up, I was sitting on the couch when I started to vibrate and couldn't really control my speed. I was really excited cause that's what happened after flash woke up. I kept vibrating until I could control it pretty well so like six or seven hours later. Then later that night. when I started vibrating again. I..I "His voice cracked, betraying just how hard it was for him to talk about it."…I couldn't control it. I just kept running and vibrating, it was so bad flash had to pin me down and sedate me."

Wally took a deep breath calming his nerves, "After they ran a bunch of tests and stuff finally figured out what was wrong, it was like a week and a half later. When I woke up I wasn't vibrating or anything."

"What was the problem?" Artemis wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer but she had to ask.

"It was the ADHD… I don't know the scientists at STAR Labs, explained it, still don't understand but for some God-awful reason, if I don't take my meds for it, I just can't control my speed. And on top of that because of my metabolism, I've got to take it like every three hours." He laid his head back onto the wall in defeat.

"Sooo…today?" Artemis asked warily, knowing this was uncharted territory.

"I didn't take my meds before I left, stupidest thing to do." Wally stated embarrassed

The two of them sat their together in silence for a good minute and a half before Artemis asked one more question. "Why hide it from the team? Seems that'd be the kind of info we'd need to know."

"Cause, at school, I'm the geek in all the special classes, who gets bothered by stupid nicknames. At home, I'm the kid who eats his parents out of house and home. But here…when I'm Kid Flash. All of that changes, I'm a hero."

Artemis stared at him for a second… not the him who hit on anything with a pulse, the him who told bad jokes or the him who was a little bit of a jerk, but the him who she wanted to get to know a little more. The him who wore many masks, not just the one.

Artemis leaned her head on his shoulder and they fell asleep there. When they woke up the next day they pick up the mess Wally had made and never spoke of it again.

 **Did you like it? I really hope you did, if you did or didn't please review and comment. Most of the things I write about will probably be about things that aren't exactly written about that often. Right now I'm working on a story about Wally having a prosthetic leg. Anything you want me to write about and I'll do my best to write it.**


End file.
